


An Omega's Lot

by Denyce



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-15
Updated: 2013-09-15
Packaged: 2017-12-26 16:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/967925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denyce/pseuds/Denyce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen’s omega born and raised on the farms before he’s sold to a pack. Beaten and left for dead, Jensen is found by another pack, but can they save him and his pups in time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Omega's Lot

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** Omega!Jensen, slave/omega-verse, mpreg, non-con/rape, knotting, angst, and violence. Omegas: Jared and Jensen, omega bonding, litter-pack bonding, no main pairings, but IMHO a feel good fluff/schmoopish ending.
> 
> Mega kudos to Smidgeson for the beta my appreciation knows no bounds. A simple thank you never seems to be enough, but it is said and given from the bottom of my heart =)  
> Sending love out to my artist, Lylithj2. Frankly I was shocked I wasn’t picked dead last as I thought the pairing Jensen/OMC wouldn’t interest anyone. Not only did you pick me, but I was surprised you liked it even though I wasn’t quiet finished. Your enthusiasm fed my muse and helped me stay focused. Then you sent me a rough draft of the art – it pushed and inspired me all the way to the end. Your art is divine and has me grinning like an idiot every time I look at it – thank you!  
> Finally, a shout out to the lj comm abo_bigbang mods for running the challenge in the first place, thank you!

Jensen moved a fraction only to stop, wincing in pain. Once the pain subsided to a manageable level, he tried to remember where he was. Then he got a whiff of the worn familiar scent of burlap underneath him. Realization hit, he was still in Greer’s bedroom, on the floor of his cage. Jensen cringed at the memory that replayed; of Greer beating him before he bodily threw Jensen’s battered and broken body inside the cage. 

On the other side of the bedroom door Jensen heard the alpha in question, yelling out orders. Ordering the pack to move quickly; to take everything they could carry- that anything left behind would be destroyed. 

Jensen heard the frenzied haste of the pack gather whatever they could. 

However no one entered Greer’s room where he lay bleeding. 

Suddenly the sounds of vehicles started; Jensen trembled in fear as he heard the pack drive away. 

Minutes passed, before Jensen heard and recognized the voices of Greer and a few other alphas that had stayed behind. However he couldn’t make out what they were saying as it was drowned out by the distinctive sounds of bones cracking as they each shifted and roared. 

Judging by the sounds Jensen heard next they were demolishing anything that was left standing, to leave the remains of the pack’s den in ruins. 

Jensen waited. Expecting Greer or even one of the other alphas to come tear the alpha’s room apart while Greer would come to finish the job and kill him.

No one came.

Instead Jensen heard the ignition of the last vehicle start then drive off - he wasn’t worth the effort. 

A new wave of pain hit as Jensen recalled the hateful sneer of Greer’s last words before he locked the cage. “You’re nothing, even lower than an omega slut, a border slave. I rescind any protection; I will not have you” Greer pointedly stared at Jensen’s pouch, the malice of his voice, complimented the madness Jensen saw in Greer’s gaze “or any of your kind in my pack.”

Jensen shuddered with the knowledge; he had been abandoned by an alpha, left to die. Was worth nothing more than to be used and killed by the conquering pack.

[ ](http://s4.photobucket.com/user/denyce36/media/9924ac44-cebb-460d-a11c-c87387d11ad2.jpg.html)

Greer’s words, _your kind_ resounded in Jensen’s mind until he choked out a gurgled laugh. The only facts Jensen knew about his life were: he was born close to the border, where his mother had been captured and gone into labor. Afterward he and his litter mates were separated to be weaned by a surrogate omega. Once he could walk he was placed in a breeding farm.

There he lived his days among other omega slaves, young pups that were quickly assimilated into a herd and raised together. Initially the caregivers, their handlers, told them how special they were, omegas, born to be sold, gifted and used by their alpha. 

Then they taunted them from the moment they could run unhindered, that in time they’d learn the true meaning of what their gift meant. When their bodies changed and went into heat to complete their omega status when their alpha’s seed fills them. At that point they’d usually laugh, making comments on needy omegas, on how their bodies would continually ache in need and how they’d beg any alpha to fill them with come. They kept repeating then how it was an honor to be used by an alpha, to hang off of an alpha’s knot that it was their lot in life, their gift to society. 

Jensen and his fellow omegas heard the words, but didn’t understand what the handlers meant by an alpha’s knot. However they could differentiate the truth from a lie. And although there was truth in their words when they spoke of it being an honored privilege to have an alpha knot them, the sentiment felt hollow. Any respect toward them as omegas fell flat as their eyes would glaze over leering down at the herd, gleefully boasting it’d be the only pleasure they’d receive in life. Then almost as an afterthought they’d state if they had any true worth to the pack they’d breed healthy litters for the pack’s betas. 

The day Jensen dreaded came too soon and he started the first stage of his cycle. He had just a week before he’d be in full blown heat. By mid-morning his handler took notice of his changes. He wasn’t given any warning or time to say good-bye to his fellow omegas. Instead he was cornered then collared and leashed, before he was dragged from the herd, and taken quickly to an exam room. 

Overly excited the handler lifted Jensen up onto a waist high table. Attaching his leash to the table, he manipulated Jensen’s body to a kneeling position. A column with a flat platform rose from the table under him and stopped to lie against Jensen’s pelvis. Knees were spread obscenely wide as the platform was lifted and then one side lowered. 

Once he was satisfied with Jensen’s position, the handler quickly placed a bit into Jensen’s mouth then turned something on, and it hummed to life. Jensen cranked his head up in the direction of the noise and saw a camera on the end of a mechanical arm as it shifted into position. The lens protruded outward, the exam was being recorded. 

The handler ignored Jensen’s skittishness and the pathetic whine that escaped; instead he busied himself by jotting down something on a clipboard before setting it aside. 

Absent mindedly the handler hushed him. Both hands moved down Jensen’s back, down to his flank. His touch gentle, as the handler continued to soothingly caress Jensen’s skin. Quieting the tremors until Jensen was cooing under the attention. Pleased, the handle encouragingly patted his ass telling him what a _good boy_ he was before knowing fingers slid down Jensen’s crack inching toward his slick opening. There his fingers teasingly circled around the small hole, measuring the slick wetness and judging Jensen’s reaction, murmuring his approval. Then he lowered the platform a fraction and prompted Jensen to straighten up turning his attention to Jensen’s chest. 

Jensen looked down to see the handler’s fingers on his nubs. The once flat nubs were now perky, plump, and overly sensitive. At each touch, the handler stroked and pulled on the puckered nipple, Jensen arched and whimpered – conflicted with a growing need to flee or beg for more.

A sharp keen escaped Jensen’s throat as he felt the handler stroke a finger over his hole, a nail scrapping at the opening while simultaneously twisting a nub. Jensen panted, although he was scared by his body’s growing need, he rapidly dismissed the idea of fleeing, shamed by the fact that he wanted more.

Abruptly the handler stopped touching him. Jensen’s heart was pounding in his ears still he heard the handler’s words, “Nice! Already he’s very responsive.” 

The handler’s voice cooed excitedly over the fact that his body was ripe and would be ready for mounting any day now. Explaining to someone behind the camera lens they needed to sell him quickly before he reached the pinnacle point of his heat cycle or they’d lose his full worth. By the afternoon he was electronically auctioned off and sold. By the end of the day they transferred him to a small cage for transport to be delivered to the pack with the winning bid.

[ ](http://s4.photobucket.com/user/denyce36/media/Untitled6_Old.jpg.html)

Jensen was securely locked in the back of the truck; throughout the night they drove taking Jensen away from his herd - the only life and family he had ever known. Jensen could do nothing but wait in fear of what his new life would bring.

Arriving mid-morning, the truck pulled to a stop. When the back door opened Jensen knew he had arrived at his new pack. Six large beta’s stepped up into the truck, each grabbing a pole that was speared through the cage’s top and lifted to walk the cage with Jensen inside down the truck’s ramp. A driver handed an older woman a clipboard to sign accepting the delivery; after receiving the signature the driver left immediately.

Suddenly flushed in need Jensen scented the air. Someone laughed, telling him it was no use he’d have to wait - the alphas had left earlier. Apparently none were within the den’s perimeter, the betas were charged to protect and get Jensen ready for the winning alpha to claim. 

Everywhere around him eager betas chatted excitedly to each other about the events taking place and in turn informing Jensen how the alphas were battling each other to determine who would have the privilege to claim him for the first litter. 

The cage came to a stop and was put on the ground. The beta who had signed for him, smiled as she opened the cage’s door. Jensen cringed when she reached in to get him. 

At his reaction she stopped. 

Turning to the others she demanded they be left alone until she called for them. Once the other betas left, her voice gentled and she squatted down to face Jensen. “Shush, it’s okay little one; I promise no beta will hurt you under my watch. My name’s Kira. I’m what they call the mother beta.” She paused and snickered, “Probably because I’m older than dirt.” 

Jensen stared at her in disbelief. This close he could see a dust of gray that framed her face, the small lines around her eyes, still he saw no signs that’d indicated she was older than dirt. 

She chuckled, “You’re sweet, little one. But it’s true, well maybe not figuratively, but I earned my rank the hard way. My reward the responsibility to care for the omegas graced in our pack. To make certain pack law is followed when no alpha is around. Your well being falls in my hands, now and then again after you’ve conceived, to ensure you deliver a healthy litter, so you may return to give your alpha pleasure. Now that you know who I am why don’t you tell me your name?”

Frightened by the request Jensen shook his head. He was a slaved omega; he had not been given a name, only an ID number that’d correspond and direct a handler to his records. Jensen’s ID number was: Omega:162C-5. However he did have the name Jensen, but it was only spoken in hushed whispers between his omega brothers and sisters from the herd.

“It’s okay, if you don’t have one, but I had heard tales that many do within raised herds – if you have one, I promise your secret will be safe with me. Fact is I am allowed to name you child; it can be a new name or the name you already have if you’d share it with me?”

Though his heart accelerated, Jensen heard and felt the truth of her words. Swallowing he choked out, “Jensen.”

Kira nodded and tried it out, “Jensen… I like it. It suits you.” She offered him a heartfelt smile. “Now little one, to be let out I need to replace the farms collar and leash you. I’m going to do a quick assessment and ask a couple of questions. Then we’ll head over to the springs. Okay?”

Jensen nodded.

“Good. Now Jensen, first question, will I have to tether you to the embankment to keep you from running away when I call the betas to clean you?”

Jensen shook his head, no.

“Good.” Reaching inside the cage, Kira gently undid the collar and let it fall as she looped the new collar around his head then hooked the leash on, tugging at it as she stood to lead him. Jensen obeyed the silent order to crawl out.

She had him continue crawling past the caged door, walking him around in a circle, examining his gait. “Head up. Good.” With a hard tug on the leash, Jensen stopped. 

“Now present yourself.”

Jensen immediately did as ordered, widened his knees and lowered his chest to the ground until his head and shoulders were flat while his ass jutted out exposing his hole. He felt Kira kneel down beside him her hand running over his back then the tap of her fingers against his ass. 

“Arch a little more, that’s good. I know being in the cage a long time, you probably have a few kinks; the hot springs are going to help with that.”

Gently, her hand slid down the curve of his ass, and she cooed encouragingly at his obedience, before her fingers moved toward his wet opening. “Now, tell me the truth has anyone ever breeched you here?” She paused a moment then quietly asked, “A handler perhaps?”

Jensen stilled and nervously replied, “No, only his fingers during exams.”

She didn’t say anything, but her finger traced over the rim and added pressure while her other hand caressed over his flank.

Trembling Jensen let out a needy moan. 

At his response she soothed, “Soon little one” and removed her hand. Then she guided him to sit up while she examined his front, starting with his dick as she tugged and pulled at it. “You’re a bit large for an omega. Then again maybe not” She chuckled, “maybe you’re just larger than Cory or perhaps Cory was smaller than you? Truth is I haven’t had the privilege to care for other omegas, just you and Cory.” Dropping his soft dick she laid her palm flat over his abdomen spanning her fingers and started to rub soothing circles. Slowly she increased the pressure while she continued talking “Here, with a good litter you could hold five maybe six whelps. Although…” she lowered her voice dramatically and whispered in Jensen’s ear as if it was a great secret. “It also depends on the strength of the alpha’s seed.”

Pulling back, her fingers danced over his chest feeling every square inch only pausing at his nipples; her voice rising back to a normal level. “That’s what they’re doing right now fighting over who will take your virginity and knot you this cycle.”

He stiffened at the thought. Kira’s hands ran repeatedly over his chest in order to calm him. Through her smile, her voice softened as if she was talking to a slow witted child. “Don’t worry little one, any nervous qualms you have will disappear once you feel their knot pulsing inside of you. The pleasure will exceed any initial pain; trust your body, what you’re feeling.” Chuckling she added, “Trust me, you’ll want him as badly as he wants you.”

“Let’s get you to the spring. The betas will return and they’ll wash you while I watch. The spring is too hot for this old beta. Now some advice on the other betas, first and most important none will harm you. Not now, not ever. Many may not like you because you’re an omega. Your scent not only draws the attention of every alpha, but the truth is it galls many betas that they pop a knot only for omegas- you in this case.” Kira tilted his face up so he was staring into her face, she shrugged, “For many betas it’s a jealousy factor: that you get their knot, their seed, and can deliver a litter where none of us can; especially, young betas who are yet unclaimed. It makes them emotionally high strung. However once you deliver a litter and they hold a pup of their own their tune will change.” Kira’s thumb gently swept up his jaw line, and silently implored that he hear the genuineness of her words and Jensen suspected her heart. “Your contribution will bring true honor and value to our pack. And any beta worth their salt eventually recognizes this basic truth.”

Whatever she saw in his eyes seemed to satisfy her as she stood and tugged on the leash for him to follow by crawling. It was only a short distance to a hot spring. 

Jensen didn’t know what to expect except the spring was much larger than he had anticipated. It could have fit the farm’s four barns and two corrals. There she guided him to the waters edge. A high pitched whistle rang out, as she sat down beside him. “Remember none of them will hurt you and I’ll be right here watching.” Jensen heard the excited banter of the betas as they approached. With one hand Kira tightened her grip on the leash, while her other hand ran along Jensen’s back. “Shush, it’s okay, don’t be afraid. Those coming I picked personally. However they’re still a bit excited of what your presence means for them. Each with grand hopes you’ll deliver many pups.” 

Suddenly betas surrounded him but held back as Kira waited and addressed them. “I want to introduce you to Jensen; he’s a strong and healthy omega. The Gods willing he’ll deliver plenty of litters to ensure the packs growth.” This was greeted with enthusiastic cheers as Kira passed the leash off to someone on her left. “Now be careful and take our little omega deeper into the spring.”

Encouraged to stand up on his feet, they walked him into the water. The water rose until it was so deep the ground fell away and he had to kick and swim where they wanted him to go. Closer to the center of the spring, he was tugged up onto a ledge. There he was able to sit or kneel as directed while the water lapped at his chest. The warmth soothed the aches of his body as they proceeded to massage and wash every inch of him. 

Until he had gone into heat, the only loving contact Jensen had ever received had been within the herd from his fellow omegas. Growing up, their handler’s touch was impersonal, were physical exams prior to his last one. However since, both handler’s and now the beta’s, their touch was gentle as they caressed and petted him in-between cleaning every square inch of his body. 

Although he was deemed clean the betas continued to pet and caress his body. Most lingered and couldn’t stop touching his front; hands covered his stomach to travel up to rock hard nipples that begged for attention. Jensen bit his lips to keep from moaning out loud at the building pleasure the betas were creating. 

The betas giggled, pleased by his reaction. Jensen didn’t know who was speaking there were multiple voices from too many directions with too many hands that Jensen could only close his eyes and bask in the pleasure they were giving him. 

“He’s so responsive.” 

“I know, but that’s good.”

“Yes, I’m sure all of the alphas will want a litter with him.” 

“How many pups do you think he’ll average in a litter?” 

“No telling, but he’s big and strong.”

“I know, plenty of room for his pouch to swell and give healthy pups.”

“We’ll have to wait and see.”

“Think he’ll conceive during this cycle.”

“Not likely, most omegas conceive during their second cycle. His first alpha will be lucky and have him for the duration of two cycles until he’s bred.” 

“Will his body create more nubs for the pups to feed from?”

“Depends, but these here are nice size for any pup to latch on to.”

“If he doesn’t we’ll have to pump his titties for more milk.”

Jensen’s head was swimming with all the information he was hearing. None that his handlers had given him, but his brothers and sisters had spent a lot of time speculating on everything they didn’t know. 

Someone pulled then rubbed his nipples between their fingers. Jensen opened his mouth moaning unable to move out of their grasp. 

“Do it again.” Someone commanded, and they did.

Someone else sighed longingly. “I wish he had milk now, I’d love to see it dribbling out – taste it.”

“I know me too. Will we be able to do that? Taste the milk when he nurses?”

The sound of Kira’s laughter reached him, then lightheartedly spoke “See Jensen, none of the betas will hurt you. Most, see you for what you are, a valued gift to this pack. Each of your pups will be taken care of, and outright loved. Then as soon as Lilly confirms that you’re carrying a litter- we’ll take you back under our wing and care for you throughout your pregnancy until you deliver and are able to wean the pups. Once they’ve been weaned each pup will be given to a beta to rise and love as their own.” 

Abruptly someone yelled out, repeatedly calling Kira’s name in alarm. Everyone including Jensen turned toward the frantic visitor as she dropped and knelt at Kira’s side. “An alpha had been chosen.” 

Kira nodded smiling at the expected news. “And who won our pretty omega? Mason? Or perhaps William?”

Trembling, the girl whimpered out, “No, both are gone, William was killed.”

A collective gasp rose, as Kira said, “Killed? Was it an accident?”

The girl shook her head, no tears escaped as she spoke a single name, “Greer.” her voice hollow as if she didn’t understand her own words. “He had bested Mason in their round. Something was said leaving the arena and Greer attacked. When Mason didn’t get up, William attacked Greer and lost - it was a killing blow.”

“So Greer won.”

“Yes, but there’s more.”

“What?”

“He’s ordered that they follow the oldest tradition of running a gauntlet where each alpha will tie with the omega.”

From the shocked murmurs around him, Jensen surmised the tradition out dated. He didn’t understand what it was or why they were suddenly so concerned other than the alpha Greer winning had truly been unexpected.

The beta whined, heartbroken as she told Kira the rest. “Those that don’t participate will follow Mason and William’s path. He wants the omega now.”

Everyone including Jensen looked to Kira and waited for her instructions. Slowly she nodded, and waved for them to come in. Jensen’s leash was tugged as they made their way to the water’s edge. As they got closer Jensen saw the tears running down Kira’s face. 

The one who held his leash, handed it back to Kira. She accepted it, her voice quivered in sorrow. “Go, comfort Mason and William’s betas. I will bring them Jensen.”

Collectively, clinging together the betas left, their grief tangible.

“Come here little one.” Kira patted the ground beside her where she wanted him to sit.

Jensen complied. “We don’t have much time before I have to present you.” With a heavy sigh, she continued. “Greer should not have won, he is – there’s darkness in him. We are river pack, flow and change like the river – old barbaric traditions that have not been in practice for centuries was not our way although the stories were kept alive and told to teach the young our history. Greer is like a heavy stone sinking to the bottom. As the river flows it dredges up the grunge of the river’s floor – this is Greer trying to live in a past long gone. It never works there is always a storm large enough to move any stone sitting in the river’s bed.”

Kira wrapped her arms around Jensen pulling him closer to embrace him as if he were a just young pup. “I’m sorry, there’s nothing I can do to stop Greer. However I can warn you. You’re close to your full cycle; you’re already experiencing the pulsing excitement with every sensuous touch. It’s in your make-up to submit, but it’s receiving pleasure when one is gentle that truly ignites your heat. Why I picked the betas I did. I knew their touch though curious would be gentle, give you pleasure.”

Kira turned away and looked out to the water. Inhaling, her whispered tone deadly serious “Greer is different. He is cruel not loving. I told you there was another omega, Cory, remember?”

Jensen nodded.

“Cory was the pack’s omega five years ago. Back then Mason was the pack’s alpha. Mason followed modern traditions. Cory would be with one alpha, cared and loved until he was impregnated. Then he’d be in my care. After the litter’s pups were disbursed among the betas and once Cory was well he returned to Mason to be gifted to the next alpha in line. This would go on until each alpha sired a litter. Back then Greer was on the bottom of the alpha pack. When it came to his time, he abused Cory and took advantage of his nature.” Kira paused, her voice thick. “By the time Cory had conceived and he was sent to me it was too late. He was broken mentally and refused to accuse Greer because of the pups. In the end it didn’t matter. The damage was too great, Cory went into premature labor.” Her voice crack with raw emotion, “there was nothing I could do. The pups were stillborn. I could only watch him bleed out and die like the pups.”

Kira twisted to look Jensen in the eyes “He’ll be your alpha, but do not trust him – ever!” 

“It is said, an omega’s cycle is nothing but a chain of chemical reactions that builds to a crescendo for when your body tastes the alphas seed and he locks with your body. These actions align your nature, sending you into heat regularly. By natures decree you’ll crave an alphas knot every cycle, and match the alpha’s need to take you. However until that point, without gentleness your natural instinct might be to fight, but Greer won’t care. Judging by the faded bruises he left all over Cory’s body, he’d _enjoy_ it if you struggled.” 

Jensen trembled under the warning. 

Her fingers threaded through his hair, staring him in the eyes, “All I’m saying, the first time before you’re actually knotted be submissive with Greer. Try to ignore any initial instincts to run or fight – I can’t bear to think what would happen if you did.”

Choked up, Kira wiped away her tears, “Little one, stay strong. I’ll pray that you conceive right away so you can be back in my care. You and the pups are all that matter, remember that.” Leaning forward she kissed his forehead then stood.

Tugging on the leash, “Come we must go.”

[ ](http://s4.photobucket.com/user/denyce36/media/Untitled6_Old.jpg.html)

Jensen doesn’t remember their long walk or the details of what happened next, only that they paused and Kira had him crawl before they left the wooded area to face a group of betas. There Kira was forced to hand off his leash to a male beta. Scared, Jensen sought out Kira. Only to be slapped across the face. “No, you stupid bitch! Eyes down.” The beta wrapped the leash around his fist to shorten it and pulled knowing it’d hurt with the collar cutting into his neck, and waited for him to submit.

Gasping for breath, Jensen stilled and lowered his head in defeat hoping the beta would loosen his grip. Behind him, Jensen heard Kira’s gasp, but it was the lingering smell of her growing panic that heightened his own fear. The beta turned around and opened a door. Finally he loosened his grip and tugged the leash for Jensen to follow. Once he passed the threshold, the door closed and locked behind him allowing for no escape. 

Jensen was led into a room, the smell of blood and death filled the air. Not that he wanted to find the cause but instinct prodded him until he found the source – skewed torn limps of bodies littered the room. It wasn’t just the two bodies that the beta told Kira about, but there had to be five or more bodies. Greer didn’t just fight and kill the pack’s alpha, but he had created a coup. 

Jensen whimpered cowering at the sight and started to unconsciously pull against the leash to flee. 

It did no good as the beta pulled allowing the collar to choke him and Jensen was forcibly dragged forward.

The remaining alphas in the room formed two parallel lines three feet apart. The beta pulled his leash directing him to sit up kneeling. Once he did the beta dropped the leash and all but ran from the room. Jensen wanted to follow him, but froze seeing the splatter of red blood over the alphas mouths, running down their chests. It was obvious they took part in killing the slaughtered alphas. 

A moment later a deafening roar resounded throughout the room. Startled Jensen looked up to see a large alpha standing at the end of the lines. Like the others he was naked, only his body was bathed in blood from the killings. Jensen had no doubt it was Greer.

He had killed the others and won the right to take Jensen’s virginity. 

Greer’s head tilted back and inhaled. His nostrils flared obscenely taking in Jensen’s scent, his heat. Then he met Jensen’s eyes, only to rake over his body as if he was dessert.

Greer’s appraisal frightened him to his core. Kira was right; his first instinct was to run. Jensen could see the truth; Greer would derive pleasure from the chase, from Jensen’s struggling.

Although he wanted to close his eyes, Greer’s gaze was almost hypnotic as he stalked forward like he was on a hunt – and Jensen was his prey. 

Half way Greer stopped and started to slowly stroke his hand up and down his cock. It should have made the scene less predatory, but it didn’t. Instead Jensen gulped in fear, dreading the alpha’s claim.

Abruptly Greer leaped and was directly in front of him; startling Jensen in the process as Greer picked up the leash. He leaned down sniffing him. “Only a virgin in heat smells better than an omega in heat. And your virginity will be _mine_.” Greer grabbed Jensen by the hair and roughly pulled him back as Greer bit his neck claiming him. 

When he let go Jensen slumped back down to the floor. Someone had supplied a breeding bench, and Jensen was picked up and thrown over the leather surface to hold his ass high as his head dropped and his knees were spread wider. The lines of alphas around them shifted to form a circle. Greer walked up behind Jensen. Moving closer until his cock slid up and down over the copious wet self-lube filling Jensen’s crack. The fat head of his cock parted Jensen’s ass cheeks to sit flat against his hole, rubbing. Abruptly Greer moved and shoved a couple of fingers in his hole to collect the dampness there then fisted Jensen’s hair forcing him to lean back against Greer, nudging Jensen’s lips to open, demanding he lick his fingers clean. 

Jensen’s barely opened his mouth when Greer shoved them in, his breath hot against Jensen’s ear, “After I knot your pretty ass, leaving your hole dripping, I’m going to fuck this hole” with every word Greer roughly shoved his fingers down Jensen’s throat, gagging him, parroting how he was going to fuck Jensen’s mouth. “Before another is allowed to take you- they’re going find you dripping from both ends. Once I’m done, to reward their loyalty I’m going to allow each of them to knot your omega ass” laughing he added, “it’s your lot in life, descendant of a border slave, to be used any way I deem is fit,” to demonstrate Greer shoved his fingers deeper purposely choking Jensen.

Finally Greer pulled his fingers out of Jensen’s mouth then wiped them down his neck. The alpha leaned in, licking over the bite mark, his words hoarse. “Afterwards when you stink of their come I’ll dismiss them. Then it’ll just be me and you for the duration of your cycle - reminding you who your true alpha is until you only smell of me.” With no other warning Greer thrust forward the pain rippling through Jensen’s body taking his virginity. 

The way Greer just took him was brutal. However within minutes Jensen understood what Kira and his handler said how his body would alter once it tasted an alpha’s seed. He thrust back crazed with lust. A greedy slut, excited and happy to be filled and hanging off an alpha’s knot. Jensen eagerly pushed back squeezing his internal muscles locking Greer’s knot in place, and came for the first time.

The alphas around them cheered. 

Greer roared in triumphant then lifted him up off of the breeding bench with his knot securely tied inside of Jensen. Jensen vaguely remembers someone brought Greer a chair for the alpha to sit down. Apparently satisfied they weren’t going anywhere for awhile Greer conversed on pack business with the other alphas while his knot continued to pump come into Jensen.

Although it shamed him to know the other alphas were watching, it didn’t stop his need as Jensen eagerly squeezed grinding down with a bounce on Greer’s lap. Once Greer finished talking about pack business, he and the other alphas eagerly encouraged Jensen to fuck himself harder on Greer’s cock - to show them how slutty he was for cock. With each derogatory word and every gesture the alphas made heightened Jensen’s need that he pushed harder to work and milk Greer dry until Jensen came a second and finally a third time when Greer deflated enough to slide out of Jensen with a pop. 

Greer lifted and deposited Jensen’s body to kneel on the floor facing his huge cock. Though Greer’s knot had decreased in size to unlock them – staring directly at alpha’s cock and for the first time Jensen saw the size of the knot that had been inside him. Jensen swallowed, trembling in fear and anticipation. Knowing the knot was smaller than what it had been inside of him. Jensen could only stare in awe at what he was seeing because the cock and its knot was still huge. 

The fat head of Greer’s cock glistened in front of him. The wet tip touched Jensen’s lips and he obediently opened his mouth to take the cock inside, but Greer held back and instead slicked Jensen’s lips.

“Pretty cock sucking lips to worship your alpha.”

Jensen didn’t move, but glanced up at Greer. He was flush in need; his body pulsed to take Greer’s cock down his throat, to swallow everything he had to offer. Even his tongue tingled with excited need to taste the alpha. 

“Kiss me then open your mouth to be fucked.”

There was no hesitation as Jensen closed the distance to reverently kiss the alpha’s cock. Swiping his tongue over the head before Jensen opened his mouth. His lips circled the cock as Greer thrust forward until his knot was pushing forward. Jensen opened his mouth wider trying to accept the expanding knot. His tongue swirled around licking at every surface, lips pulled over his teeth as Greer drove deeper.

The bulging knot filled his mouth, the cock head shoved down his throat blocking his wind pipe that after a few seconds of no air, he tried to pull back in a panic. Greer’s hand fisted Jensen’s hair holding him in place, reaching down he pinched Jensen’s nose closed then twisted and let go. “Breathe through your nose you stupid slut.”

Jensen could do no more than blink away tears as he inhaled nosily.

Greer rocked in place, his knot pushing to expand Jensen’s already aching jaw. Abruptly Greer stilled and roared, his come spilling down Jensen’s open throat filling him faster than he could swallow until Jensen started to choke.

Greer didn’t care and held Jensen in place to the point Jensen thought he’d die and choke to death on his alpha’s come.

On the verge of passing out, Greer pulled out, come still coming out in spurts as Greer took aim and decorated Jensen’s face and hair. 

Laughing Greer stepped back examining his handy work. Greer’s scent covered Jensen and filled the room leaving no doubt to the other alphas on who Jensen belonged to 

Apparently satisfied, Greer finally directed his second to take Jensen. 

The alpha came forward and picked Jensen up to deposit him back on the breeding bench. With shame Jensen’s vividly remembers how eager he was to be filled once again. Any pain he felt was easily outweighed by the pleasure of fullness as the alpha sank in, their knot starting to tug at his opening with each pass as the alpha thrust harder. 

Jensen could do nothing but openly submit to his nature as he grunted, moaned, and thrashed about overcome by the spiraling pleasure of his heat.

[ ](http://s4.photobucket.com/user/denyce36/media/9924ac44-cebb-460d-a11c-c87387d11ad2.jpg.html)

The following days of his cycle were a nothing but a blur of sexual frenzy. By the time Greer was done he had collapsed into exhaustion.

When Jensen woke next it was to discover Greer had moved him into a bedroom and he had been placed on a very comfortable bed. Exhausted unable to move, on instinct Jensen inhaled, the faint smell of soap hit his nose indicating he had been cleaned. However it was Greer’s scent that dominated everything. He had to be in the alpha’s bedroom. Then Jensen realized mixed with the scent of soap his body still smelled of Greer, the alpha had to have taken him once again after he had been washed clean.

Before he thought to explore anything else Greer opened the door, holding a tray of food. 

It didn’t take long before Jensen realized Greer was obsessed with him. He put Jensen on a pedestal and treated him as a beloved pet. With Cory, Greer felt he had been given damaged goods used by the other alphas. With Jensen it was different Greer took his virginity and knotted him first. Besotted, Greer boasted he’d also have Jensen’s first litter possibly the second, before he’d allow any of the other alphas to knot Jensen again. To ensure his plan, Greer kept him cloistered explaining that Jensen was his to treasure.

Jensen never left the room and rarely left the bed only to use the bathroom as Greer kept him naked and leashed to the bed, ready to be taken at any time.

A few weeks later they suspected Jensen had done the impossible and had conceived during his first heat cycle and had a growing litter inside him. 

Jensen was elated at the possibility, hoping that he’d go back to Kira and be under her care. 

To his surprise Greer was overly pleased; his attention almost loving.

Then everything changed the day Greer allowed Kira and a seer, Lilly, in to examine him. 

Kira stood there, her eyes shining with unshed tears; smiling brightly. Once Greer allowed them closer she rushed over and engulfed Jensen in a hug squeezing him tight. 

Overwhelmed by her reaction, Jensen returned the embrace with just as much enthusiasm. 

Finally Kira pulled back, her hands running over his body looking for any evidence of abuse.

Jensen caught her hands and told her, “I’m okay honestly.” 

She stared into his face doubtful, but it was the seer who answered, “He’s telling you the truth. After the…” she paused looking for the right word to not offend and appease the alpha who stood behind her at the foot of the bed. Finally she answered, “after his _initiation_ our alpha has been most generously kind.”

The seer’s words were said with sincerity. It did nothing to sway Kira. In the depth of her eyes it was easy to see her true feelings; frustrated pain as her eyes lingered on his collar only to follow the tethered leash that kept him on the bed. 

Lilly came over and sat on the opposite side of the bed to Kira.

She looked down at Jensen’s hand then looked back up and asked, “May I?” 

He could only nod taken back she had asked his permission. 

She offered a small smile, “Thank you. Don’t be scared.” 

Gently she took his hand and closed her eyes before opening them. Startled, Jensen jerked staring into the stark white of her eyes. 

Unfazed she hushed him and swept her thumb over his palm. 

“Your pups are very healthy – all six pups. Over the years, we’ve been lead astray ignoring the true path of our ancestors; a path that was paved through their sweat and blood. Still we lost honor. However the birth of your pups will redeem us. They will be the true heart, testament and character of our pack. They will rebuild what was lost through their strength, power, and intelligence. It will be legendry for centuries.” 

Jensen’s eyes flitted over her face in disbelief. 

She gripped his hand harder. “Not just your pups, but you their omega will be legendary. What you did, a virgin conceiving during their first heat is unheard of. But it is a step beyond that, all but two pups were sired by a different alpha - family lines that will be redeemed.” 

Kira gasped at the news, her eyes dropping to stare at his stomach that was too early in his pregnancy to show evidence of a pouch.

Lilly’s voice filled with awe, “This, this I did not see. It is a rare gift from the Gods. You will need to be strong, do whatever it takes to help them continue their growth and keep them strong. Follow your heart it will lead you and keep you on the right path - to a” She turned away, stark eyes blinking at the wall lost in thought before she faced Jensen again, her voice dropped to a whisper, “a pack of love.” 

Jensen blinked confused by her words.

“It’s okay little one, trust and have faith in what you see, in what is offered.”

Although Greer was suddenly at Jensen’s side, smiling, his eyes beaming with pride at the news. Jensen couldn’t take his eyes off the seer shaken by what she said including using the endearment Kira bestowed on him. 

Greer laid his hand over Jensen’s stomach, his voice eager and filled with hope “My two pups, one or both of them alphas?”

The seer closed her eyes and silently shook her head, no. 

Greer’s shoulders dropped hearing his pups were not alphas, but betas. “The others they are alphas?”

It was easy to see she was stalling Greer and nervously licked her lips letting her hair fall to hide her face. But facing Jensen, they were too close and he saw the moment her eyes were back to normal though they were glistening with unshed tears. She gave Kira a sideways glance and her chin jutted out silently communicating something to the mother beta.

Kira nodded, understanding whatever the seer was telling her. 

However their silent communication didn’t go unnoticed as Greer growled, he had run out of patience, angrily barking “Answer me seer.”

Kira leaned into Jensen’s side and shoved a small stone in his hand, “Remember what I told you: stay strong little one. You and the pups.” 

Trepidation filled Jensen’s heart when he glanced at Kira. She only smiled and whispered low under the seer’s louder voice, “When the truth is seen it cannot be unseen. One must walk the path no matter how steep and hard the road” her eyes held his; the conviction of her voice more of a vow, “know you’ll never be alone.”

Even as the seer told Greer. “The pups they are all alphas.” 

The atmosphere was suddenly charged as Greer’s voice boomed louder than necessary. “Do not play with me seer! You just said my pups were not alphas?”

“You have no pups. I have seen it; your dark seed will never conceive a pup.”

Greer flinched, his nostrils flared as he scented the truth of her words. 

Jensen barely registered the familiar sounds of bones cracking, as blood sprayed over his face. Claws ripped through first the seer’s body then Kira’s. 

Jensen screamed in horror at the carnage until Greer slammed his body against the wall silencing him. Shifting back, Greer shook Jensen’s body putting the blame on him for their deaths as he reined several blows over Jensen’s body. 

When Greer stopped he stomped out, leaving Jensen there on the floor broken and bleeding. Through swollen eyes he saw an unattached bloody limb that was of either Kira’s or the seer’s. Unable to stop the tears Jensen wept. His fist clutched the stone Kira had given him as his other hand cradled over his stomach where he curled into a fetal position. Kira’s final words echoed in his mind, ‘you’ll never be alone’ followed him into darkness as he passed out.

[ ](http://s4.photobucket.com/user/denyce36/media/9924ac44-cebb-460d-a11c-c87387d11ad2.jpg.html)

Why Greer didn’t just kill him outright Jensen didn’t know other than perhaps Greer feared the other alphas might discover the truth and revolt - especially if they discovered that five different alpha’s sired his pups.

However it turned out to be a mute point as Greer kept him isolated from the remaining pack. The following day Greer brought in a cage where Jensen spent his time whenever Greer was gone.

The alpha’s cruelty steadily increased in equal measures to Jensen’s growing pouch. Each day Greer would find new ways to abuse and humiliate him. Although his body endured Greer’s beatings, each day it continued his natural rejuvenative powers diminished. Though weak Jensen used his energy trying to maintain an internal shield he had created in order to protect his pups.

Leaving the rest of his body vulnerable unable to heal. The evidence of old bruises decorated his skin along with broken bones: fingers twisted in odd angles, ribs, arms, and legs. His pain was constant; only the stone Kira had given him and feeling his pups squirming in his pouch gave him any comfort to push Jensen forward, hoping for his pup’s sake that something would change. 

Finally it did. Circumstances changed when the pack was under attack. Greer left, leaving Jensen alone for hours locked in his cage, to go off and strategize with the other alphas in order to protect their territory. 

Two days ago another pack broke through their defenses and were making the trek toward the den. Greer ordered everyone to leave, abandoning the den – abandoning him. Not before Greer beat Jensen senseless, by opening wounds and re-breaking bones that had not fully healed. This time when Greer left it was with the knowledge he and the pups would die. 

Heartbroken when he remembered Kira’s words. Somehow he had to be strong for his pups, to escape, but his injuries were massive. What energy he had had been used to protect and shield his pups from Greer’s abuse. What he needed was to heal- if he could heal just enough to shift he might have the strength to break free of the cage. 

The pull of darkness was tugged at him. Unable to fight against it Jensen allowed the void to take him, hoping it was only sleep, maybe the reprieve of knowing Greer was gone, and it’d be enough to allow him to heal.

[ ](http://s4.photobucket.com/user/denyce36/media/9924ac44-cebb-460d-a11c-c87387d11ad2.jpg.html)

Hours later Jensen woke his ears perked listening to the sounds around him then exhaled the breath he had been holding. He was still alone. He tried to move but immediately came to a halt as a wave of dizziness hit him at the same time metallic acid filled his mouth and his stomach revolted in nausea. Jensen fought to keep from retching even when unconsciousness threatened.

Though pretty much all but one leg was still broken, arms left in a painfully awkward position Jensen carefully moved one arm to slide his hand over the swollen mass of his stomach in a protective gesture to caress the stretched pouch – hoping to communicate with his pups that he’d keep them safe. 

He waited in anticipation to feel his pups shift in greeting as they had done each time he’d lovingly caress his extended pouch. Minutes passed, his fingers started to shake after long moments passed and he felt no movement from a single pup under his hand. Panicked, ignoring the foreboding Jensen opened his eyes and gurgled out a ‘please’ his breathing ragged with each breath.

The only response he received was pain as it rippled throughout his battered body. That’s when he noticed the pool of blood soaking the rug underneath him. Unable to contain his shock, Jensen’s whimpers soared echoing his agony. 

Suddenly the door swung open, as someone exclaimed, “Holy fuck!”

Jensen cringed under the man’s stare as another man joined him. Hearing pitiful whimpers filled with anguish Jensen stilled when he realized the sounds were coming from him.

“Jared, you stay, I’ll get Jim.”

“Misha, hurry!”

Jensen heard the distinctive sounds of the one who just left, Misha, shift; he didn’t recognize either wolf.

The person who stayed behind came closer. Jensen watched the omega waddle and awkwardly kneel down; his bulk indicating a large litter.

Jensen stared at the omega’s pouch, tears streaming down his face as he closed his eyes, adding pressure to his hand feeling his own pouch hoping against hope he’d feel one of his pups move. There was nothing. 

The other omega started to shift using his wolfs strength to break the lock and open the cage. Crouching down, the omega leaned in careful of his broken fingers and put his hand over Jensen’s, his voice heavy with worried concern. “Hey there little brother, I’m Jared. Don’t worry it’s going to be okay.”

Jensen opened his eyes to see the omega was smiling down at him, bangs falling in his eyes. The omega gently squeezed his palm offering a measure of comfort. “Misha’s a hellofalot faster than me; he’ll bring Jim back in time. Jim’s the best omega doc there is, even outside of our pack. He’s been there for me throughout my pregnancy and he just saved Chad’s life and his pup. He’s really good, you’ll see. You and the pups just have to hang in there, okay?”

At the mention of his pups Jensen cringed and closed his eyes in grief. It didn’t matter who this Jim was, it was too late his pups were gone, dead and without them he had nothing and accepted the blackness that folded in around him.

[ ](http://s4.photobucket.com/user/denyce36/media/9924ac44-cebb-460d-a11c-c87387d11ad2.jpg.html)

Eyes still closed, Jensen stirred awake, the cage around him gone. All around him, he heard a flurry of activity and swearing. There were too many voices and new scents to distinguish one from another. He was only familiar with one, the scent of Jared; the omega that had discovered and stayed behind with him.

Someone knelt down beside him and lifted one eyelid then the other blinding him with a light. He fired questions at him about the pups that made Jensen’s heart hurt even more, silently telling them, ‘it doesn’t matter anymore; my pups are dead…’

Abruptly someone gripped his chin. “Listen son, your pups are not dead, but they will be, along with you if you don’t answer my questions and let me help you. Do you understand?”

Jensen recoiled; frightened if it was a trick and Greer was listening. Jensen whimpered, shaking his head, “… I don’t feel them.”

“That’s not uncommon given the trauma you suffered. Now stay with me and answer my questions- understand?” 

Jensen jerkily nodded at the order.

“Alright then” and he let go to gently pat his cheek. “My name is Jim; I’m a pack doctor, also an omega like you- just a hellofalot older. Probably delivered more litters then you could ever imagine. I’m here to help you and your pups. And I’m telling you they’re not dead so hang on to that okay? Now your features, you don’t look like river pack, are you?”

Jensen shook his head, no, but didn’t utter a word.

The door opened and Jensen got a whiff of two alphas. One was older and taller than the other, his voice gruff but the tone wasn’t threatening to Jensen’s ears, “Son, best answer Doc’s questions.”

Fearful, his voice faint Jenson obeyed the alpha. “Was told, my mother was a runner, caught trying to cross the border when she went into labor. She was caught and killed; I and the rest of the litter were placed in farms to be sold.”

The younger alpha barked out a curse, “Shit!”

Jensen shivered in fear anticipating the alpha’s retribution. Not only was he an omega the lowest in the pack, but also a slave. 

Abruptly the doctor yelled. “Boy, if you can’t hold your temper then get the hell out, this pup’s hanging on by a thread already.” 

The alpha that cursed muttered out a contrite apology, “Sorry doc.”

The older alpha with the gruff voice added, “Don’t worry doc; I’ll make sure he does.”

Jensen waited for one of the alphas to pounce and distribute punishment to the omega doctor for his behavior. Nothing happen. 

There was no mistake, Jensen heard the older omega yelling and worse order the alpha to leave if he didn’t behave. Just the thought had Jensen’s head spinning; it was too alien to have an alpha apologize to an omega - and the fact that it just happened, stunned Jensen. Then it dawned on him, there could be no other explanation, he had to be dreaming. There was no way an omega could ever get away with talking to an alpha like that. And if it was a dream, then that’d mean his pups were really gone…

Jim cursed, “God damn it! Boy, don’t do that.”

“What’s happening?” someone shouted.

“He’s shutting down. We need to buy more time so we don’t lose him or the pups. Right now, the only thing I can think of is to override the claim. If it’s done it needs to be done pronto. Then we’ll move him; get him back to the clinic.”

Someone asked, “That’ll work?”

“Don’t know- don’t know the strength of the alpha that abandoned him but I can tell you this it’s the only chance those pups have.”

Jared’s voice rose in a panic “It doesn’t matter who the other alpha was we can’t risk losing them, he’s a brother omega. Jeff I want you to mark him pack – both you and Chris. I’m sure Chad would insist.” Jared paused only for a second, but the desperation in his voice hitched up a few degrees and he ordered, “Hurry and do it now!” then as an afterthought he added, “Please…”

The order only confirmed to Jensen that he was delusional; omegas didn’t have that kind of power – they couldn’t tell an alpha who to claim. Jensen wanted to shake the dream and escape into oblivion. However the alpha with the rough edge to his voice was closer. It cut through the haze and held Jensen’s attention. “Jared, shush love, it’s okay there was never a doubt we’d take him and the pups under our protection.” 

Jensen thought he heard a hitched breath then what sounded like an intimate kiss before they pulled apart. The alpha spoke, “Chris you take his other side…”

Jensen didn’t hear anything after that as he slid deeper and barely felt his head being lifted. Although the fingers were careful not to jar him, his collar was taken off and thrown as the alpha bitterly spat out in disgust, “You’re not his anymore.” Fingers from both alphas one on each side of his neck, gently caressed in a soothing motion over the indented marks of the collar. The harshness of his tone lowered as he softly spoke “You’ll be protected, part of our pack now.” Then Jensen felt sharp pains, teeth sinking into his neck on both sides, tethering him in place.

An alpha ordered, “Omega? Open your eyes.”

It was an order Jensen was compelled to obey, yet he couldn’t tell if his body had cooperated as he couldn’t see anything.

The older alpha praised him. “Good boy.” Then he asked, “Doc?”

The praise was like a soothing balm and although he must have opened his eyes all Jensen saw was a curtain of blackness.

The younger alpha reiterated, “What now doc?”

“Idiots! What do you think boy? Order the bitch to live, ground him here to the pack.”

Jensen heard the alpha fluster in nervous embarrassment as he answered “Right.” Jensen could almost see the alpha’s head duck nodding under the spreading flush of color to his cheeks before turning his attention back to Jensen. “Did you hear that omega, you’re our pack now – you’re not allowed to die!”

“Chris is right; you’re pack, our pack. You hang on and let Doc here help, you listen to him. He’s only going to what’s best for you and the pups.”

Inwardly Jensen cringed, at the hallucination. All he wanted to do was die and join his pups, but their claim tapped into his natural instincts. He could do nothing but obey the order. 

“Did it work? He doesn’t seem very responsive.”

“Worked enough, he’s ’bout as stable as we’re going to get him. Is Misha back with the van, yet?”

“Right here Doc, called Aldis too, he’s working on having everything ready for you, said when you can, call him about the boy’s vitals.”

“Alright then let’s get this boy home. Go get the stretcher and you two can move him into the van.” Jensen felt his head lifted again, as liquid passed his lips. “Just swallow this down. Now that I know your natural survival instincts are still intact this will help you relax. Good, all of it. Alright now close your eyes and sleep.” 

Thankful Jensen relaxed letting the darkness envelope him. In the distance he heard Jared’s worried voice. “Is he going to make it?”

The silence hung there in the air before Jim cursed under his breath. “He made it this far means the boy’s got a stubborn streak a mile wide.”

“That’s good though right?”

Doc’s voice sounded distracted as he moved around and straightened out Jensen’s limbs. “Right. Let’s hope his pups are just as stubborn. I’ll have a better idea once we get back at the clinic.”

Jensen woke from the jolt of pain as he was lifted onto a stretcher. Someone was yelling, then a second later Jensen realized it was Jared who was reprimanding the alphas to be more careful. 

Someone else told Jared, they were doing the best they could under the circumstances. 

The scent of fresh air hit Jensen’s nose and he inhaled. Memories hit as he remembered the last time he’d been allowed outside was when Kira was alive. He felt for the stone but it was gone, though faint, her words filtered in his mind, ‘Stay strong, you’re not alone little one - never alone.’

Jensen whimpered even as the voice trailed away and he felt Jared at his side, clasping his hand. “I’m right here little brother, you’re not alone.” Jensen swallowed the wince of pain he felt when Jared held his hand. Despite the pain Jensen squeezed and returned the gesture. 

There was no doubt they were outside when Jensen heard the unmistakable sounds of a van doors being opened. Jared let go of his hand, to allow the stretcher to slide inside the van. Suddenly Jim’s voice sounded just outside the van. “Son, you’ll have to sit up front. There’s no room for all four of us and the stretcher in the back.”

Jared whimpered in protest even as Jim pointed out. “Jared, we have a long ride ahead and the boy might need reassurance from his new alphas. Besides it’s not good for you in your condition to sit in the back. You need a good seat for the support alone and to crack open the window for fresh air.”

Before Jared could argue the point, Jim stated. “No arguments Jared. I’ve had enough complications with Chad and now I have this omega’s safety to consider; I don’t need to add you to that list – understood?”

Brooking no argument, the older alpha ordered. “He’ll sit up front with Misha.”

“Jeff…”

“No Jared, Jim’s right we’ve got enough to worry about. We’ve claimed the boy now let us help him and the pups.”

Jensen didn’t know what was happening, but he heard the alarm in the older alpha’s voice when he called out “Jared?” 

“I’ll sit up front, but I need to do this. Now give me a hand?”

Jensen felt the van dip under Jared’s weight at the same time the stretcher he was laying on was pulled out. Then Jensen felt the back of Jared’s hand caress down his face. “Did you hear that little brother? It’s not my choice, they won’t let me sit in the back with you, but I’ll be here in the front, I’m not going anywhere. We’re not leaving you. I just needed you to know that, okay?” Jared leaned in and brushed a kiss over his ear, “Stay strong little brother.”

Jensen’s heart swelled and choked back the laughter that threatened when he heard Jared call him little brother. Not that he was hundred percent certain, but Jensen was pretty sure he had a few years on Jared. Still the blatant love he felt from Jared was reminiscent to the love he had from his brothers and sisters in his herd. 

Once Jared was sitting up front and had fastened his seat belt. Doc and the two alphas climbed in the back of the van with Jensen.

Jensen closed his eyes again and drifted off, listening to the purr of the engine as they took off.

[ ](http://s4.photobucket.com/user/denyce36/media/9924ac44-cebb-460d-a11c-c87387d11ad2.jpg.html)

Jensen woke again, screaming, as sharp pains ricocheted throughout his stomach.

Jared yelled, “What the hell’s happening?”

“Jared, get Aldis on the phone and Misha step on it.”

“Doc, I’m already over the speed limit.”

Jared twisted around, leaning between the seats to see what was happening. 

“Jared, turn your ass around and sit. Then dial Aldis, now! Misha do what you can, the boy’s water broke and started contractions.”

Jared questioned, “But that’s good isn’t it? That the pups are coming.”

“If they’re going to survive he can’t deliver here…” Jim’s hands spanned his pouch pressing down feeling for his pups positions. Jensen couldn’t help himself when he winced. “Sorry son, nothing I can do for cracked ribs only time and rest will heal them.”

Jared held out the cell phone and Jim moved to grab it. Another sharp pain hit and Jensen’s world tilted and he tried to ride out the pain. It didn’t make sense he couldn’t be in labor his pups died. Then a memory pushed forward and remembered what Kira said about Cory that his pups were stillborn.

Beside him someone asked, “What can we do?” 

“You two drum it into that boy to stay with us last thing we want is for him to go into shock.”

Jensen felt an alpha’s hand gently lay over his stomach, “Did you hear that, you need to stay with us son.”

“That’s right.” 

Another pain ripple through his body and he cried out. It was as if the dead corpse of his pups were preparing to rip him apart in vengeance that he didn’t protect them like he’d promised. 

Abruptly the younger alpha gripped his chin, “Hey look at me? I need you to focus, and breathe with me like this: heehee, hoohoo – do it!”

Jensen quickly mimicked the alpha.

“That’s right, again! You’re doing good…”

Jensen kept breathing the way the alpha demanded yet it didn’t stop him or anyone else in the van from overhearing Jim, have a one-way conversation with Aldis. “Aldis, get room one ready – No, we’re going to need to get them out, it looks like I’ll have to do a C-section, they’re pack piled. I know, but set up an incubator in the ICU room. Alright, hang on. Misha what’s our ETA?”

“An hour to forty-five minutes?”

“Aldis less than an hour, yeah alright we’ll see you then.” 

Jensen was still following a pattern of breathing, but as the pain had subsided, the alpha took longer slower breathes for Jensen to follow, his mind and body calming with each exhale. 

Jim interrupted the alpha to ask “Chris watching the time?”

The young alpha nodded, “Started four minutes ago.”

“Alright keep track of when the next one starts. Let’s hope we have some time.” Jim turned his gaze to Jensen and talked directly to him. “Son your water broke, and you started your contractions. Normally standard procedure unfortunately you and the pups have been put through a lot of trauma. Reason you haven’t felt your pups is they pack piled under the trauma.”

The look on his face must have conveyed his confusion.

“Growing up, did you and your brothers and sisters ever lay down together, pile up for comfort?”

Jensen nodded.

“Same thing here son only they did so here.” he placed his hand over Jensen pouch. “Problem is you and the pups are still frightened. The pups it’s almost like they interlocked together. Your body is saying it’s time to deliver, but your pups have…” he held up his hands to clasp and lace his fingers together as an example “bonded. The problem is they’re not letting go to allow you to deliver one at a time. You or the pups won’t survive delivering a pack pile. Why we need to slow down your contractions and get you to the clinic so I can do a C-section. Do you understand?”

Jensen could only stare then belatedly realized Jim wanted an answer, so Jensen nodded numbly. 

“Good.” Jim then looked over to the younger alpha. “Chris, you going to be able to do this?”

Confused Jensen looked over to see the man’s face was white as a sheet, haunted like he was lost in a memory. 

His voice sharper Doc prompted, “Chris?”

Shaking his head from wherever he had gone, growled at the omega’s tone, but quickly lowered his head in apology, “Sorry Doc.”

“Chris, I know this is difficult for you since you just went through this but for that very reason, you have experience which is why I need you to help him – why he needs you. Right now here in this van with what I have I can only do so much, but you two claimed the boy, your influence can make the difference, keep him from going into shock and keep the contractions at bay.” 

Quietly Chris spoke, “I’ll do everything I can.” 

The older alpha added, “We both will.”

“All right then, I expect you to keep track of the time and continue on with the Lamaze.” Jim switched places with the older alpha and scooted down. “Wanted to finish while he was sleeping, still it needs to be done as quickly as possible. Hold his shoulders down while I straighten and set his leg.”

Jensen caught the words _finish_ and _straighten_ , but he didn’t understand until the alpha complied and held him down while Jim pulled and straightened his broken leg. On reflex Jensen jerked under the alpha’s hold screaming over the loud pop of cracked bones. 

The words rushed out in a panic as Jared questioned, “Can’t you give him something?”

“No, not now, can’t risk it. We need to keep him awake.” Jim met Jensen eyes, “If I give you something or you pass out, nature’s going to take over and push you to deliver now. For the pups sake you have to stay awake, all right?”

Jensen nodded his head, yes.

“I’m going to set your leg like I did your arms.”

Confused he stared at the man then glanced down to his arms to see both arms were in splints.

“Don’t worry about it son. After you’ve given birth your healing abilities will kick in.” Grabbing some material behind him to use for Jensen’s leg, Jim kept talking while he busied himself setting the leg. However he kept talking whether to Jensen, the alphas, or himself Jensen couldn’t tell. “Boy shouldn’t have scars you know that. But you just have to open your eyes; the evidence is obvious and showcases a history of abuse. Fucking bastard had to of used a drug to hinder his natural ability – I suspect it was probably Aconitum. It has numerous uses and is easy to get.”

“Thought Aconitum would kill?”

“It depends on the dose. If taken in small doses with other herbs its properties can actually be use to heal. However it has multiple uses, in the right dosage over time it can hinder anyone’s ability. Once it’s out of your system for good you’ll start to heal.”

Jim muttered under his breath yet loud enough that Jensen and the others in the van heard was heavily laden with sadness. “At least the recent injuries should heal…” but it was what he didn’t say that Jensen and he was sure the others understood quite clearly that all of the other _older_ injuries, marks and scars that trailed over his body he’d have as permanent reminders.

For a brief moment Jensen thought he’d be free of Greer’s mark, but any reprieve of Greer’s presence was diminished, he’d have the scars for the remainder of his life. 

“Hey, don’t worry about that now ‘kay? Besides in the long run it doesn’t matter.” 

“He’s right you have bigger more immediate things to focus on.”

Jensen glanced between the two alphas before settling on the older alpha that had broken the silence. 

The man smiled almost sheepishly then said, “This is kind of awkward we don’t even know your name. Guess we should fix that with some introductions, huh? So my name is Jeff and Chris is the other alpha. You know Doc, Misha our resident beta is driving, and never last in my heart, my mate, Jared – and your name….”

It wasn’t an order, but a request. One he should answer since the alpha both of them had claimed him into their pack. Swallowing to clear his throat he quietly said, “Jensen”.

Chris, the younger alpha gently swept his fingers across his forehead tucking a fringe of hair behind his ear. “Nice to meet you Jensen, welcome to our pack.”

Jensen looked past the smile and into the alpha’s blue eyes and saw the worry. Remembering what Jim had said that Chris had done this before, the thought bombarded him with questions.

The questions must have shown on his face because Chris sighed and nodded. “My mate, Chad. We just went through this; you’ll meet him he’s at the clinic still on bed rest.”

Curious Jensen wanted to ask some questions but suddenly pain hit; the intensity pulling a scream from his throat.

[ ](http://s4.photobucket.com/user/denyce36/media/9924ac44-cebb-460d-a11c-c87387d11ad2.jpg.html)

Jensen panted through the painful contractions that rippled through his body threatening to split him open.

“Damn it, what’s the time?”

“They’ve jumped coming in every three minutes.”

“Shit! How long Misha?”

“We’re almost there Doc.”

“Call…”

Jared reached out and thrust the cell phone back to Jim, “Already did, here you go.”

“Aldis, we’ll be there in minutes, the room ready? We’re coming in hot. Boy’s ready to deliver, but we need to take ‘em out. --- You see us good!”

Drenched in sweat, his heart pounding in his ears still Jensen heard everyone around them. However the pain was taking its toll. All he wanted to do was bare down and push to get the pups out, but neither Chris nor Jeff would let him.

Both took turns forcing him to focus and breathe with them neither alpha letting him go, reinforcing their order that he stay conscious to hang on and fight. Jensen nodded, but in his heart he didn’t believe them instead he believed he’d be like Cory and deliver stillborn pups. The thought broke his heart. Jensen only hoped once they saw the truth, they’d rescind their claim and allow him to die and join his pups. 

Abruptly the van screeched to a halt and the doors were swung open. “Doc?”

“Move, let’s get him in. Go, go, go…”

Everyone but Jensen moved. Both alphas, hustled out of the van, pulling the cot under him with them as they effortlessly transferred him to a mobile stretcher where he was immediately wheeled into a building. Racing down a corridor, Jensen sightlessly stared at the lights above him, crying as pain racked through his body. 

They slowed for a moment as another set of doors opened. Inside he was transferred again to another bed. Jim and another man hovered over his pouch. A small table with wheels was wheeled closer and Jensen watched as Jim picked up a needle only to push the tip into a vial. Then he turned to Jensen and injected the substance into Jensen. 

“Alright visiting hours are over, its time you said your goodbyes.” 

Jim cupped Jensen’s cheek, “You did good boy. We’re here now I can do a proper C-section and get your pups out safely.”

The anxiety Jensen had been feeling dissipated and he laughed shaking his head. “Doesn’t matter now they’re dead, stillborn.” Jensen turned to find the alphas then pleaded. “When you see it’s true, please let me go- let me be with themmm, myyy puppps.”

Slurring, Jensen felt his world tilt, but not before he saw the shocked reactions on the alphas faces, but it was Jared who had pushed his way in past the alphas and rushed to Jensen’s side, his fear palpable. “No, you’re going to be fine, you and the pups. Please, believe me little brother, please.”

Jensen felt torn looking into Jared’s face. Although he didn’t know Jared, he still felt connected to the omega, yet he couldn’t - didn’t want to face a life knowing he couldn’t shelter his pups from Greer. Although it was his lot in life being a worthless border omega slave, one that couldn’t keep his litter safe. No, he had the opportunity and now he just wanted to die.

Immobile all Jensen could do was shake his head and whisper, “Wish we had more time brother.” Before Jensen closed his eyes and let the pull of darkness take him. 

From a distance before nothingness took him, Jensen heard Jared scream, ‘NO’ then Jim and someone else yelling for them to get the hell out of there. Afterwards, their voices and the noises from the machines in the room seemed further and further away until it was all a background hum as Jensen sank deeper into a quiet void.

[ ](http://s4.photobucket.com/user/denyce36/media/9924ac44-cebb-460d-a11c-c87387d11ad2.jpg.html)

Jensen woke but kept his eyes closed; with each breath the noises around him appeared to get louder as he shook off the haze of numbness. Behind him to his left there was a hum followed by a light breeze and then to his right a steady beep that resounded every second.

Slowly Jensen opened his eyes, to see he was in a strange room. Feeling the breeze, Jensen cranked his head to the left to see the breeze and hum was created by a small fan. Turning to his right Jensen saw the machine that was beeping. However it was the tube sticking out of his arm that ran to a bag hanging on a pole that fascinated him. He started to mull over why it was there, to what was in the bag.

His confusion only grew as Jensen looked around the unfamiliar room trying to figure out where he was, and more importantly where Greer was. The name alone opened a door and pushed unwanted memories to the fore. Of the last time Jensen saw Greer, of how badly Greer had beaten him, leaving him and the pups to die. 

‘The pups’ before he could stop himself Jensen’s hand moved to his pouch. The previously extended taut pouch was now sagging and hollow; it was obvious he had delivered the pups. A pained gasp escaped even as the missing memories filtered in. How Jared and the beta Misha found him and ran for help via their pack doctor, Jim. Jensen even remembered the oddity of Jared ordering the alphas to claim him, in an attempt to save the pups. 

Jensen struggled to sit up ignoring the shooting pain it caused in his arms, in hope that maybe the pups were there in the room in a litter incubator. Scanning the small room it was obvious outside of the fan’s hum or the increasing beep, there were no whimpering cries of pups anywhere in the room.

Collapsing back on the bed, Jensen whimpered devastated that he had been right, his pups were stillborn. Crushed, he closed his eyes falling into himself that he couldn’t save his pups. 

Although he heard the beeping increase, Jensen didn’t care not even when people came rushing into the room. 

A man someone Jensen didn’t know was suddenly at his side. 

A young woman who came in after him asked, “What happened?”

The man didn’t answer as he poked and prodded Jensen first. “I don’t know. The stitching is healing nicely and outside of the heart rate his vitals are good.”

“Do you want me to call Jim?”

“I don’t know, he’s down with the pups …”

Jensen stilled at the mention of pups. Was he referring his pups, were they disposing of their bodies? He had to know. Clearing his throat, Jensen opened his eyes to speak and choked out “My pups?”

“Oh shit, sorry man I should have thought of that? That’s why you’re freaking, your pups, Jim’s with them. You’re probably dying to see them too? We’ll fix you right up. Let’s get you on a new bag and then I’ll take you down. Alona, would you please go get me a wheelchair?”

“Sure thing.”

Abruptly the man turned away but came back with a glass of water. With his free hand he helped Jensen sit up and warned. “Drink it slowly.” as he moved the glass closer.

After several small sips he pulled the glass away. “Think that’s enough for now.”

“Thanks.”

“No problem, it’s just good to see you awake. Jared’s going to be pissed he missed you.”

Jensen stared at the man his frown deepening, wondering if the alphas wanted him alive to punish him for losing the pups. Blankly he watched as the man change out the IV bag for a new one.

He stopped drawing Jensen’s attention. “Hey man I wasn’t serious; trust me Jared’s going to be ecstatic to see you’re awake. Not to mention Jeff. He’s been at his wits ends trying to get Jared to settle down and rest, but between worrying about you, the pups and Chad – Jared wasn’t having it.”

A vague image pushed through that Jensen asked, “You were there when I came in?”

“That’s right. Names’ Aldis I’m your secondary practitioner, Jim’s your primary.”

“Are you an Omega too?”

“Nope I’m not so lucky. I’m just a beta.”

‘Not so lucky?’ Aldis’ words struck him speechless. How could anyone say or even suggestion omegas were lucky. He’d give anything to be a beta to not be burdened with the life he had. 

The door opened breaking off Jensen’s train of thought as the girl, Alona, returned with a wheelchair. 

“Alright let’s get you seated.” Aldis pulled back the sheet and blanket and helped Jensen sit up and swing his legs over the side. 

As the sheet fell it exposed Jensen’s body and the multiple scars, evidence of Greer’s abuse. But it was the cast around his left leg and the open brace wrapped around his knee that caught Jensen’s attention.

“Hey, it’s okay. Doc was right; you had Aconitum in your system. You’re finally free of the shit, what’s in your IV helps compact any lingering effects and kick start your natural ability. Still your body’s been working hard. With everything you’ve been through it’ll take time for everything to heal, but it’s working.” He meaningfully patted Jensen’s arm.

Jensen looked down, the memory hit that Jim had straightened and wrapped his broken fingers then created splints for his arms. Both arms and fingers appeared to be fine. To test the theory Jensen flexed his fingers, other than a slight stiffness, Aldis was right his body was starting to heal. 

“Ready?”

Jensen nodded. Aldis picked him up careful of the tubing to the IV and settled him in the wheelchair. Aldis adjusted the IV so it hung from the pole on the wheelchair. 

“Let’s get this show on the road. I should be back before my next appointment, but go ahead and page me if you need me.”

Alona answered, “Will do.” She held the door open as Aldis pushed Jensen pass the door and down the corridor.

[ ](http://s4.photobucket.com/user/denyce36/media/9924ac44-cebb-460d-a11c-c87387d11ad2.jpg.html)

Although overwhelmed by grief, Jensen was also grateful that he was going to have a chance to say good-bye before his pups were buried.

Behind him Aldis was rambling on about something, but what grated on Jensen’s nerves was his blatant happiness. 

At the elevator, Jensen lowered his head and closed his eyes. Once the doors closed, a pained whimper escaped and tears started to fall.

Aldis came around and squatted down. “Hey hey what’s wrong? Thought you’d be happy to see your pups?”

Jensen’s head bobbed, and he tried to answer ‘I am’ but what came out was swallowed by a groan cry that started off a series of hiccups. 

Aldis cooed and caressed his hair in a gesture of comfort. Once Jensen calmed down, Aldis quietly offered, “Hush sweetheart, if it’s too much, we can wait. You can see them tomorrow or whenever you’re ready? There’s no rush.”

Hearing, ‘there’s no rush’ Jensen looked up in disbelief. He didn’t want to hold off their burial, his pups were gone; he needed to say good-bye so they could rest in peace. 

Inhaling, Jensen shook his head determined to do what he had to do by relying on his last reserves to get him through this- afterward it didn’t matter nothing did. 

His voice carried his emotions when he looked up into Aldis’ face “No, they need to be buried, I need to say good-bye now.”

Aldis’ mouth gaped open then he closed it “What? Whoa, no, they’re not dead!” Jensen looked away, he didn’t believe Aldis, he’d feel it if his pups were alive.

“Are you listening to me Jensen? They’re alive all of them.”

Jensen just stared vacantly at nothing. 

The elevator beeped and the doors opened. “Listen I’m not joking they’re alive, but I can see you need evidence, and seeing is believing.” 

Aldis stood and wheeled Jensen out of the elevator while he continued talking. “I’m not going to lie and say it wasn’t a dicey delivery because it was. Not only did you lose a lot of blood, and they were still pack piled – but they pulled through. They’re tough just like their omega is. Frankly we’ve been more concerned about you.”

“Well looky here…” Jensen looked up when he heard Jim’s voice to see Jim and the alphas standing together. 

“Damn, you’re a sight for sore eyes.” The alpha Jeff said with a huge grin but the smile faltered when he looked past Jensen to Aldis and asked “Problem?”

“He doesn’t believe the pups made it.”

Jim edged closer. “Look at me boy.” 

It was an order although Jim was an omega still Jensen felt compelled to obey. Meeting Jim’s eyes, his face stern then shifted to a softer edge when he said his name. 

“Jensen, as much as I’d like to take the credit I’m no miracle worker. And it makes me believe the angels were with you and the pups- son, they’re fine. In fact, they’re better than you are. Even the rut, is gaining weight. I’m sure all of them will do even better once they have a scent of their omega. Come and take a look for yourself.”

Jim stepped aside as Aldis wheeled Jensen closer to where Jim and the alphas had been standing facing a glass partition. It was a nesting room. On the floor, Jared and another omega across from Jared, laid partially on their sides propped up by pillows as both had pups feeding from their tits. 

Jared’s pouch was still extended so none of the pups milling between the two omegas were Jared’s - perhaps the blond’s?

Abruptly Jim cleared his throat, loud enough that Jensen looked over at the man expectantly. 

Jensen heard disappointment in Jim’s voice when he asked, “Don’t you see…” The older omega lifted his hat and scratched his head then jutted his chin toward the partition announcing, “Boy, all ‘em pups are yours except for one.”

In shock Jensen turned back to the pups – they were his, they survived – how? Jensen leaned forward until his hand rested on the glass. Tears welled up as his eyes darted from one pup to another. He wanted to be with them to feel their small bodies, to hear their hearts and feel their breaths against him – the need building as a whimper escaped.

“I know it must be hard watching them feed from someone else… But you’ve been unconscious for the last three days and well your milk- I tested it son. It soured under the trauma. It was either use formula or get surrogates. After everything they went through it was healthier for the pups to have natural milk. Then when Jared offered and then…”

“Chad…” Bending down to his level, the alpha Chris who had interrupted continued talking “my mate. And I can’t thank you enough. It was under different circumstances, but like you Chad was attacked. He got away but the encounter induced his labor and it led to more complications. We lost the litter save one. Since then Chad – we’ve both been devastated over the loss. To make matters worse our pup Carlisle has been in danger. He hasn’t fed enough and has been under weight. On top of that it’s been over two weeks and he hasn’t shifted. It wasn’t until you and your pups that things changed for Carlisle for us.” 

Jensen inhaled taking in every word the alpha was saying, and felt the truth in every word. However it was seeing the raw pain in the alpha’s eyes at losing their pups. 

Though Chris’ eyes glistened with tears he smiled brightly, “You reminded us of what we still had, with each other, but with Carlisle.”

“Look…” Of the seven pups, three had finished feeding and were snuggled together. Chris pointed out the small spotted blond pup in-between two larger pups. “He’s still a bit small, but since he’s been with your litter he’s steadily gaining weight. Apparently he’s been adopted into the litter” Chris nudged him to look at another small pup, only his coat was blond brushed with highlights of red creating more of a light strawberry color when he moved. “The other pups push mine and your littlest to go eat before the others. In only three days Carlisle has already gained a pound. His full name is: Carlisle Jensen.”

Startled Jensen looked at Chris. 

The alpha shrugged, “Okay, yeah we just added Jensen, but Chad and I, we both agreed it fits- Jensen you saved us, saved CJ.”

Jensen was speechless and quickly looked back at the three pups where CJ was tucked in-between his two pups- his pups. Overwhelmed he’s unaware that they have moved him to open the door and started to wheel him inside. 

At the threshold they paused as both Jared and Chad look up and see him. Jared’s smile is beaming so wide that Jensen has a ridiculous thought that it might be possible that the corners of Jared’s mouth could stretch enough and met at opposite ends. 

Shaking the thought, he glances to the omega Chad that he hasn’t met who’s feeding three of his pups while Jared has one. His curiosity must have shown because Chad speaks up answering the question he hadn’t formed yet.

“Jared’s not allowed to feed no more than two pups at a time. He needs to save the rest for that enormous brood he’s going to hatch.”

Jensen nodded, seeing his pups so close, he inhaled to breath in their scent. Within seconds to realize it was wrong, their scent tainted with Jared and Chad’s scent. He started to pant his anxiety building. He reached out and grabbed the door jamb to stop Aldis from wheeling him any further into the room. 

Jensen shook his head, whimpering out, “No please…” He couldn’t do it, attach himself only to have his pups taken from him, and then given to the pack’s betas, possibly Misha or Aldis. No, it’ll have to be enough to know that they’re alive and safe- it has to be. And as much as Jensen wants to hold them and scent each pup, after everything he’s gone through he knows it’ll kill him to walk away. It was killing him now.

“What the hell?”

Jensen could only choke out before he lost his voice entirely. “Please don’t make me, I can’t – I won’t be able to give…” an unsettling sob rose out of Jensen throat surprising them all. 

It was Chad that spoke first and stated more than asked. “Fuck! Jared, remember those rumors we heard.” 

Jensen heard Jared as he gasped and exclaimed “Oh God, no.” Then louder, he shouted “NO! God Jensen no, they’re your pups no one in this pack will ever take them away from you. I promise, I wouldn’t allow it.” 

Behind him Jensen heard one or more people cursing before they chimed in with Jared to proclaim that Jared was telling him the truth that no one was going to take away his pups. Jim’s voice rose above theirs, “Right now the boy’s so skittish it’s obvious he doesn’t believe any of us until he’s proven wrong.” Then Jim chuckled, but it fell flat and held no real humor in his words “Might not be until his pups are mated and he has grand-pups, thanks to that coward that called himself alpha.”

Although Jensen heard everything, he couldn’t quiet his panic. He desperately wanted his pups, to take them and run. They were alive and he couldn’t be more grateful – happy. However the thought of having to give them away tore at his heart in a way that thinking they had died hadn’t. It was his lot as an omega he knew that, but facing the true reality of what that meant. He just didn’t have it in him to meekly stand by while his pups were given to someone else. 

“Bring Jensen in here, to us.” Jared called out. 

Jensen whimpered at Jared’s words.

Jeff asked, “Jared you sure?”

“I am the pups will help him, trust me.”

Jensen could only shake his head, no, tears running down his face silently begging them not to.

Jeff winced seeing Jensen’s reaction, however he obeyed Jared. “All right then. Doc does he need to stay in the chair because of the bag.”

Aldis answered, “No, it’s portable. Here” he carefully placed the IV in Jensen’s lap. “Over by the wall grab one of the chairs; it’s designed to hold an IV. There’s enough tube to keep it out of the way.”  
Then louder he addressed Jared and Chad, “Just keep an eye on the pups, make sure they don’t try to nibble or suck on it.” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll watch the pups.”

Chris added, “We’re not going anywhere, we’ll be keeping an eye on all of them.”

Though he was careful, Jeff pried Jensen’s hand from the door jamb then lifted his entire body out of the chair. Someone pulled it away as someone else held the door open. Jeff jostled Jensen once then entered the room with Chris at his side.

Whimpering hiding his face in the crook of Jeff’s neck, Jensen wordlessly begged the alpha not to do this. Though Jeff slowed his steps neither Jeff nor Chris stopped from proceeding to the center where Jared and Chad lay with his pups.

Jeff stepped between the two omegas and started to lower him in the middle.

Jensen tightened his grip and clung harder to the alpha.

Suddenly Jeff paused, and Jensen heard his pained whisper to his mate “You sure?”

Jared’s voice was close. “Jim’s right he’s not going to believe any of us until after the fact. He doesn’t trust his own instinct. He’s an omega he should already know we’re telling the truth, but between that bastard’s abusive treatment, using Aconitum, and having been farm raised he doubts everything even when it’s the truth and I don’t blame him. As much as it pains us to watch his reaction right now we have to push to do it before the pups loose his scent that he’s their omega. Right now the best we can hope for is he bonds with them then do what Jim said, keep reinforcing the truth”

Jared paused and reached out to repeatedly pet the back of his head, Jared’s voice was steady as he spoke for more Jensen’s benefit rather than answering Jeff, “and constantly tell him that he’s safe that we’ll never take his pups away from him, that we’re nothing like river packs.” Jared almost growled when he said, “that he’s ours: yours, Chris’, but that he’s also ours mine and Chad’s, our brother claimed into our pack.”

Jensen opened his eyes and turned just enough to see Jared’s face, to see the conviction in his eyes.

Nodding Jared met Jensen’s gaze and reverently added, “That we’re mountain pack and in mountain packs omegas are: cherished, respected and loved. We hold power within the pack, are seen as equals to any beta but more importantly an equal to any alpha. Contrary to what they might teach on farms, we were not born to be used and exploited because we go into heat, or that our only purpose in life is to have litters. In this pack, within all of the mountain packs we are _valued_ for who we are _not_ for our status as an omega.”

Jared’s hand cupped Jensen’s face, his thumb gently swiped away a trail of tears, “One day Jensen you’ll believe it and know what I’m saying is the truth: we don’t roll over and show our belly on the whim of an alpha not even a mate.”

Jim snorted, “Amen to that.”

Jeff tenderly laid Jensen down in the middle of the cushioned nest then took the IV bag to move it out of Jensen’s way to drape and hang it from the chair Chris had grabbed and positioned just outside of the nest. Jeff step back only to sweep his hand over Jared’s pouch then stood and walked out of the room.  
Behind him he heard Chris move and guessed he was doing something similar with Chad before he joined Jeff leaving the omegas alone with the pups. 

Jensen blinked away his tears unable to take his eyes off of the pup attached to Jared’s tit. 

Up close Jensen marveled how tiny the pup was. He was dark in coloring; its plump body wiggled smashing his face closer into Jared’s breast, greedily suckling the milk.

Jared laughed, “This one’s smart, I’m betting he’s an omega. He waits until the little ones have finished, and it doesn’t matter if he’s nursing from me or Chad – instinct.”

Jensen watched entranced, his fear evaporating by the second. “Didn’t think anyone not a seer could tell this early, not before they shifted and were weaned? Still he’s not, at least according to Lilly…” 

Jensen winced remembering her before Greer killed her, but she was right he and his pups lived. “a seer, he brought in said they’re all alphas”

“Oh, well alphas are cool too. Guess it was just wishful thinking; thought we were seeing fierce omega instinct at work.”

Jared’s views of an omegas place confused him. It was completely the opposite of everything he had ever known. 

Abruptly Jensen felt a wet nose on his pouch then a second nose. Looking down he saw the pups crawling up toward his chest. The joy quickly descended into pangs, knowing he couldn’t feed his pups. 

Jared quickly dismissed his doubts “Hey, its okay, don’t worry. Trust me you’re going to be the one feeding them in a few days.”

“But I thought…”

“Now that you’re awake it’s more important they have you besides they’ll still have fresh milk. We’ll just start pumping so you can bottle feed them. They’re your pups Jensen, not ours. See…”

Though they licked at his tit neither pup latched on instinct telling them he had no milk, but neither pup stopped licking him. Jensen hadn’t realized the pup at Jared’s tit had stopped suckling. Jared gently picked up the pup to place him by its siblings on his chest. Suddenly the fourth, fifth and sixth pup joined their litter mates. They each did the same to nuzzle and scent his chest, each creating mewing sounds that grew in chorus. 

A lump formed in his throat, they knew, they knew who Jensen was that he was their omega.

No one interrupted as nature took over. Using his arm as a barricade to hold them Jensen shifted to lay on his side then eased them down to burrow at his side. His fingers brushed their soft coats and the enviable happened, Jensen bonded with his pups.

As frightened as he had been, if his instincts were wrong and that Jared was lying to him, at that moment Jensen knew he’d never regret this moment. He was an omega and the first time in his entire life he felt pure joy. The feelings were beyond description and worth everything he had to endure and fought for in order to protect his pups.

A soft whimper and cooing caught his and his pup’s attention. Jensen looked up to see CJ on Chad’s chest. It was obvious with his head lifted he was trying to find the others. 

Chad chuckled and smiled, his finger petted under CJ’s chin lifting his head, coaxing him to sniff the air again. “CJ, come on baby sniff and pick up their scent they’re still here. They just need some time with their omega.” 

CJ’s snivels at their absence didn’t go unnoticed as Jensen’s pups pulled away and cried out in return.

Jensen was at a lost as he listened to Chad try but fail to soothe his pup’s worry while CJ’s cries grew louder. “Shush, baby it’s okay they’re right here next to me with their omega.”

Nothing worked. Finally Chad turned Jensen’s way. Jensen could see the pain in Chad’s face when he asked “Would it be okay if CJ joined them?” 

Wordlessly Jensen nodded. 

Carefully holding his pup Chad rolled closer to Jensen then picked CJ up only to deposit him just behind Jensen’s pups.

Although CJ was older he was the smaller among them. CJ cried. His pups returned the call and made room for him. They easily accepted him and together they huddled and formed a pack dam, individually lined up against Jensen’s side. Snuggling together as only litter mates do. 

Jensen couldn’t stop from smiling at the scene then turned to Chad. Tears were freely falling from the omega as he stared at the pups. Jensen’s smile faltered and he was at a loss of what to do. From Chris, he remembered that Chad had lost his other pups. Still like Jared, Chad was here doing what he couldn’t do, feed his own pups.

Behind him he felt Jared sidle in as close as his pouch allowed him to, his arm casually sprawled along Jensen’s side. Fingers gently danced over his skin as Jared leaned over in order to watch the pups.

Trying not to jar the pups Jensen reached out and gripped Chad’s arm, pulling. 

Chad resisted and met his eyes looking confused. 

Jensen couldn’t find the right words to express everything that he was feeling. It was a jumble of different emotions including the lingering fear that it all go away, but beyond the fear he felt relief, thankfulness, bits of envy, joy, happiness, and love all bursting at the seams. Instead of trying to voice them Jensen tried to convey some of those feelings through his eyes with the more important his admiration for Chad’s sacrifice – something Jensen’s not sure he would have been able to do.

From the shock look on Chad’s face he must have conveyed enough of what he feeling. This time when he tugged on Chad’s arm there was no resistance he came willingly.

Jensen like the pups settled in but tried to fight the sleep that threatened. He didn’t want to lose this moment nestled in-between Jared and Chad with the pups cocooned between him and Chad. For the first time in a long time Jensen felt safe. 

Jared leaned over and kissed his cheek, “Stop fighting it, you need to sleep like they do. Besides they say omegas should sleep whenever their pups are. Trust me these little buggers are going to be up and ready to feed in an hour or two.” 

Jared reached out and caressed Chad’s hair, “You too.”

Chad for his part didn’t bulk at the order, but pushed up to give Jensen a quick peck on the lips before he settled back down and draped an arm over his body. Jensen couldn’t see it, but he was pretty sure Chad was caressing some part of Jared’s body.

Half way to sleep Jared mumbled, “Stop worrying, you’re going to have a life time caring for the pups, as omegas it’s our lot in life. Now go to sleep.” 

It was an order one Jensen obeyed, but he couldn’t stop the smile that graced his lips as he finally gave way to exhaustion. 

Fin~

[ ](http://s4.photobucket.com/user/denyce36/media/Untitled61_Tom_Perga_a.jpg.html)


End file.
